


【翻译】【all鹰】Succubus By resonae pwp

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is just hungry okay, M/M, Multi-somes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint是一只魅魔。不，他并不会通过性爱吸光男人的精气。他只是真的，非常，饥渴。</p><p>（译者注：<br/>魅魔（Succubus）：一种在男子睡梦时与其交媾并汲取其能量的妖怪，一般翻译为“梦魇”，这里为了避免题目引起歧义，翻译为“魅魔”。<br/>下文中将会提到另一种超自然生物“梦妖(Incubus)”，是与魅魔相对应，在女子睡梦时与之交媾并汲取其能量的妖怪。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 锤鹰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Succubus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/840658) by [resonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae). 



> 警告：  
> 1、不要被“一发完”骗了，这篇串烧肉原文12,566词，翻译加上注释有差不多三万字  
> 2、看作者ID识人，看译者ID识文风。因为全文太长，而且好像大家不怎么介意译者随时吐槽的样子，于是我延续了喜欢插话的风格  
> 3、大家在知道铁鹰是一对的情况下还有进行性爱活动，有洁癖的注意避雷  
> 4、不要在意生理细节，Clint在本文中不是单纯的人类  
> 5、肉，很多肉，很多梗（异物 DirtyTalk 3P 串烧 群P 超级大棒棒）  
> 6、适用范围：想看啾啾被酱酱酿酿的/单纯来看肉的/只挑自己喜欢的CP看的  
> 7、最后铁鹰在一起了！最后铁鹰在一起了！最后铁鹰在一起了！

Chapter 1: Thor   
  
      Clint呻吟着，把橡胶假阴茎深深地推进自己体内，喘息着希望从中得到慰藉。他在那根假阴茎深深地埋在他体内后发出了沉闷的喉音，转动着，把它拔出来后 又再次送进体内。他很快就满足地抓紧床单，喘息着达到了高潮。他的屁股在他拔出假阴茎时紧紧地绞紧它。然后Clint叹息着把它扔到了一边。  
  
      “你知道的，这可不是个长久之计。”

      Clint叹了一口气，然后转过脑袋寻找着Natasha，她只是严肃地看着他。

      “麻烦你不要再在我自慰的时候盯着我好嘛？”

      她在踢开碍事的假阴茎时假笑着。

      “我可不会错过任何一次表演。不过重点是，这不是个长久之计。我不明白你为什么就不能告诉他们呢？我保证他们非常乐意当自愿者的。”

      Clint不满地咕哝着扑躺回床单上。他需要尽情地洗个热水浴。

      “你看，我不能就这么告诉他们我是只魅魔。当你听到这个词的时候，你第一个想到的东西是什么？”

      “一种通过‘艹’来吸光男人精力的雌性恶魔。”  
  
      “就是这样。”Clint搓着自己的脸叹息地说。“我要怎么向他们解释：‘不，我们并不是真正的恶魔。’、‘不，我们也不全是雌性。’还有‘不，我不一定要吸干你们。’”

      Natasha看了他一眼。

      “就这么说。他们并不需要什么解释，Clint。总而言之，我保证只要你告诉他们，Tony就会自己去研究了。”她在床边弯下身，小心翼翼地捡起那根按摩棒，把它扔到脏床单上。“你不饿吗？”

      Clint叹息着把脸埋了起来。“槽，我都快饿死了。”  
\--

      Clint其实有点怕自己会变成一只饥渴的魅魔，因为那意味着他散发出来的激素足以把他周围的男人从圣徒变成禽兽。

      “Batron。”Phil在他被传唤到办公室时对他吼到，“快去发泄一下！”

      Clint照做了，主要因为如果Phil Coulson都被他的激素骚扰到，他大概已经让所有人抓狂了。

      他找到的那个孩子就只是个......孩子。他有21岁了，身份证也是真的，不过年轻力壮得足以让Clint在他身上骑了整整一晚。

      “槽，”那个孩子低吼着，重重地往上顶弄着他，“槽，你真棒。”

      “从没遇见过我这样的人，嗯？”Clint对他耳语，一下子坐下来后用臀部研磨着身下人。那个孩子已经 醉到无暇担心安全套这档事。不过反正Clint不会染上性病。他为浓稠精液注入体内所带来的纯粹快感而呻吟并颤抖着。他调整着臀部的角度，好让自己可以更 激烈地包裹着那根屌上下运动。

      当Clint满足时，他们已经差不多干了5次了，那个孩子相当能干，令他十分难忘，真的，他甚至最后还想要硬起来。Clint叹息着把体内疲软的阴茎拔了出来。

      “谢谢你，孩子，”他对着那个已经睡着的孩子说，“你不用担心账单了。不过你也听不到我的话了。”

      （译者插话：总觉得这个可怜的孩子是猎鹰，不过怎么算年龄都不对啊......#拆弹部队有双鹰骑乘Play#）

      他迅速潜回大厦，并在床上像只小猫一样伸着懒腰。这是几个月来，他第一次感到满足。

      “你看起来就像是个喝饱了女♂乃的小馋猫。”

      “我要给你的双关跪了，不过我知道你不玩双关的。”他笑嘻嘻地回答，“嘿，我觉得棒极了！”

      Natasha对着他也笑了笑，然后坐在他的床边。

      “希望他不要像上次那个家伙一样，因为觉得和我做爱棒透了就跑过来找我啊。”

      Natasha翻了个白眼，“他们全都会因为和你做爱棒透了事后找你。 又不是说你不能避开他们。”

     “是啊，不过那真是操蛋地烦。”Clint抱紧了他的枕头，“我准备要睡了，好吗？”

   
      在又经过了几个月忍受饥渴的痛苦折磨后，有一天Tony指着他说，“就是你！”

      Clint从麦片里抬头，对着他眨了眨眼睛。

      “你在让我欲求不满。”

      “我在让你欲求不满？”Clint重复道，“你在说什么呢？”

      Tony呻吟着，像是漫画里一样浮夸地把他的前额撞到了桌上。

      “好吧，听着。最近我的脑子除了把你摁在随便什么地方，然后像个傻子一样操你以外什么都装不进去。”

      “怪了。”Thor在他霸占着的沙发上发话，“我也有这种相同的困境。”

（译者注：锤哥在全文中语序都和其他人不一样，可能作者是想要彰显他仙宫人的身份。这里为了阅读方便，全部都调换成了正常语序，大家就假装一下锤哥全程在文言文好了 Orz。）

     “你看！”Tony说，现在手指指着Thor的位置，“你肯定动了手脚。你是怎么做到的？”

      他挫败地理了理自己的头发，然后瞥向Bruce和Steve。“请告诉我你们俩也这么觉得。你就像是......对我们下了药还是什么的。我觉得你应该不是自愿这么做的，所以要么是Coulson，要么是Fury或Hill让你对我们下了一些你也不知道是什么的药。”

      Clint试着向Natasha求助，不过她就像只柴郡猫一样在她坐着的地方静静笑着。太好了，他想。当Tony转过身面向他时，Clint几乎要从椅子上滑下去了。

      “我并没有对你们下药。”他咕囔地抱怨着，“总之不是故意的。”

      Steve眨了眨眼睛，“所以你是......？”

      “我...我.....”Clint揉了揉他的前额，“这个故事听起来真的非常不可思议，不过在你们开始恐慌前，让我讲完好吗？”

      四双疑惑的眼睛和一双看戏的一起盯着他，而他深吸了一口气。

      “我是...呃......我是一个魅魔。”接着他看到了Tony脱口欲出的问题，即刻举起胳膊截停了 他，“那是......我是说，魅魔并不是你们想象中那样的。我们不全是女人，我们也并不都是妖精、恶魔还是什么的。而且我们并不会通过性爱吸干男人的精 气。我是说，有些特别坏的会这么做，但我们大部分都不会这么做。”

      他暂停了一下。他们看起来都完全不相信他。“我.....我是说，这就是你们每个人都觉得蠢蠢欲动的原因。因为我已经有好一段时间没有做爱了，我的身子正在抗议。”他盯着以观察他们的反应，不过他很快意识到他们全都在等着后续。“呃....就这样。”

      Thor看起来略有所思。“我有点搞混了，那就是我所知道的魅魔。”

      当Clint看向他时，Thor歪了歪脑袋。“在我老家也有魅魔。他们都是些精巧的造物。我曾经和一些交媾过。”

     Clint睁大了他的眼睛，“Asgard也有魅魔？”

     “是的，在我老家他们大多都很愿意上床。难以满足。有次我在让他完全满意前和他睡了两个星期。”Thor点点头，陷入了回忆中。“你也这样吗？”

      “两...两个星期？！”Clint重复着，“你和他睡了两个星期也没有被榨干？！”

      最终打断他们的交流的是Tony，“等等，我们往前跳一点，你是个什么来着？”

      Clint抬头看着他。Tony看起来......既不生气，也不厌烦。他抱胸站着，脚不耐烦地敲着地板。

      “你是魅魔。”Clint慢慢地点了点头。“你是怎么知道这件事的？那到底意味着什么？”

      “我妈就是啊。”Clint耸了耸肩，“雌性魅魔生小魅魔，不过性别不定。”

     “那就是说Barney也是啰？”Clint点了点头作为回答，于是Tony开始来回踱步，“魅魔到底是怎么产生的啊？”

     Clint耸了耸肩。“我不怎么知道我们的来历。我知道的就只有：魅魔一直都是我这样 的。我们是完全无害的普通人，和大众唯一的不同就是我们必须通过性爱生存，而我们的主要食物来源就是男人的精液。那些统治阶级从中世纪或是什么时候开始发 现了这点，然后散播了魅魔会吸干男人精力的谣言。这样劳苦大众就不会发现这点了。”

      Steve点点头，“然后随着暴乱，真相就和贵族一起消失了。”

      “那魅魔是怎么摆脱统治的？依靠男人的精液生存？那听起来可不是什么明智的进化。”

       Clint耸了耸肩，“我是说，如果你吃不到东西怎么办？没什么大不了的，真的，不是吗？不过性爱对于我来说真TMD美好。这就像是吃了些超赞的食物后还想要下一份。”他重新把注意力转回到Thor身上，“Thor，你是说你可以陪我两个星期？”

      Thor对着他笑了笑 “也可以更久，只要你想要的话。”  
（译者注：锤哥卖牙膏的微笑在我脑海中挥洒不去 Orz）  
\--

  
      Clint在Thor推进他时抓紧了身下的床单。他不能自己地发出呻吟，向下迎合。这让Thor也从喉咙发出了一声低吟。

      “我错了，”Thor低吼着，一点一点地推进自己直到Clint仅能大口喘息。“那个和我睡过的魅魔并不精巧。” 

      Clint拱起的背因呼吸起伏着，“哈？”

      “嗯。”在Thor舔弄他的脖子时，他的胡渣弄得Clint有点痒，“你才是精巧的那个。”

      Thor停在他臀部的手几近粗暴——那里明天早上肯定会淤青了，不过这反而让Clint更加兴奋。终于，终于有人可以和他旗鼓相当，可以彻底喂饱他了。那些一夜情只能达到他的底线，永远不能让他满足，甚至是满意。Thor给他的“两周或更多”的承诺让他的身子因为希冀而颤抖。并不是说他需要这连续两周的性爱(或是藉此生存)，仅仅是为了有人可以一直陪伴他直到他厌烦而激动。

      而且，Thor很大。他本该想到的。当然啦，Thor可是个神，而且他还如此高大，他的性器当然也会成比例地放大。不过，那只让他感到惊喜，真的，他们尺寸刚好。他可是个魅魔，一种为了被操而存在的生物。终于，Thor的睾丸停在了他的屁股上，这种感觉让他的大腿颤抖。

      “你真大。”他呻吟着，脚趾在他将臀部后顶时缩了缩。

      “但是你仍然这么容易就容纳我了。”Thor轻笑着，“而且现在这么紧紧地包裹着我，你真是相当勾魂。”Thor滑了出去，而Clint为这种快感呜咽。“还那么敏感。

      Clint回看着他并笑了起来。“我告诉过你，性爱真是操蛋得无与伦比。”

      他沉浸在焦灼与期待中，敏感得Thor对他的每一个碰触都能让快乐的波动传送到他的阴茎。Thor开始进攻了，这是Clint最后一个清晰的念头。

       他低呜着，迷迷糊糊中知道自己在Thor挺进时叫喊出声。明天他身上将会带有愉♂悦的淤痕。而这全部都太TMD棒了，无论是Thor抓紧他臀部的触感，还是Thor那抽出又原路挤回的大屌。他从未如此性奋，自从.....从他有记忆开始。

      “Clint。”Thor的声音听起来温和而轻柔。Clint眨了眨眼睛，然后才意识到Thor已经完全在他的体内。“你迷失在快感里了。”

      Thor的声音带有愉悦，“不过根据我的经验，魅魔都喜欢这样。”

      在Clint问“喜欢啥？”前，Thor已经再次开始顶弄了，节奏紧迫而无规律，然后突然间他射精了。

      Thor射了一桶，字面上的一桶。Clint在他被填充的过程中尖叫着，在因被充满而产生的纯粹快感中继续骑着Thor。Thor是对的，他非常喜欢性爱时被操弄所带来的如坠雾中的快感。但他并没因体内又浓又多的精液而获得满足(*)。

（感谢校对的@altheasangelGN！没有她这句我真的不知道该怎么翻译呢 Orz 虽然最后我们选择意译，但也比我一开始的版本好太多惹 QwQ）

      “真是意犹未尽……”

       Clint嘶哑地低声说道，在Thor射精的同时再次开始移动时颤抖着。“等...等等，你在干....”

       他的后半句被Thor再次开始的顶弄硬生生切断了，不过这次他的猛烈撞击让他攀上了巅峰。

      他的意识有些迟钝，他刚刚好像不知何时高潮了，但他不记得了。

      “槽，”Clint在Thor温柔地把他放平，拔出性器并亲吻他脖子时呻吟着，“我被填满了。”

      Thor笑了起来，“已经饱了？”

（译者注：“Full”的双关，老梗了，但还是译不出来 Orz）

      “不！我是说，我还没满足，只是.....你射了好多。”Clint叹息着，发出了满意地咕噜声。他伸了伸懒腰。“我好兴奋。”

  
      Thor帮他理了理那乱糟糟的金发。“兴奋？”Thor重复道。

      “是啊，我从没有过......那种可以一直陪着我直到我满足的床伴。”Clint坐了起来并咧嘴笑了笑，“神啊，那感觉真是太棒了。我已经不饿了。”

      Thor轻笑着。“好吧，Clint Barton。吾在此宣誓，直到汝欲得到满足，吾将成为汝至谦卑之奴仆。”

（译者插话：要和肥啾签约成为魔法少女吗，锤哥）

      接下来的几天都非常简单。他们操啊操，然后操啊操，然后继续操。Clint本身不怎么需要吃东西，而每当Clint散发着“我被操了”的光波而懒洋洋地躺着，或是蜷伏在床上睡着的时候，Thor就会下楼找点东西吃。  
终于在第五天，Clint在床上翻过身子，像只刚打完盹儿的猫一样舒展着自己，然后宣布，“我饱了。”

      Thor坐在了他旁边，床在他坐下时松软地下陷。“谢啦。操，我第一次觉得这么爽。”

      Thor的笑容几乎咧到了耳朵。“我必须承认，这次经历对于我来说大概和你所感受得一样好，亲爱的小鹰。你还站得起来吗？”

      Clint又伸了伸懒腰，在床上打了个滚然后坐在床边晃着自己的腿。

      “身为魅魔的好处之一就是，我从来不会因为做爱累趴下。”他有伸了个懒腰，满足得头晕目眩。“天啊，我感觉棒极了。”


	2. 绿鹰

      Clint正在实验室里干扰Bruce。原因嘛，他有不在实验室打扰Bruce的时候吗？

      “你知道吗，”Bruce告诉Clint，“Tony沮丧了整整两天，就因为你忙着和Thor滚床单而忽视了他。”

      Clint翻了个白眼：“认真的？你们这些家伙都不知道‘连续两周不停歇的性爱马拉松’对于一个挨饿的魅魔来说有多棒。”

      他喝光了Bruce的茶，接着拨弄Bruce在忙的所有东西。

      Bruce对他也翻了个白眼，并拍开了他的手。“我懂，我们已经做过研究了，不然Tony才不会只沮丧两天。”

      Clint目瞪口呆。“你在开玩笑的吧？ 这就是他放任自流的原因？”

      Bruce窃笑着，于是Clint再次翻了个白眼，“Tony有时候就只是个孩子。”

      “这句话可别让他听到，不然他又得垂头丧气了。”Bruce说，然后他们俩都大笑起来。Clint一下子趴在了桌上，而Bruce则继续鼓捣着他的仪器。

      “你不想知道我们的研究结果吗？”

      Clint抬起头。“窝补药。里面有什么好玩的吗？”

      Bruce微笑着，“好吧，我们发现你既需要性爱的过程，也需要精液。所以只靠注射精液的话是没有效果的。你需要激烈的性爱，操弄和精液。我猜一个能够射 精的假阴茎可能有用...”Bruce的声音渐渐弱了下去，而Clint只是发出了一声不屑的鼻音。“我很庆幸你告诉了我们你是魅魔而免去长时间的无性生 活。所有记录在案的魅魔死亡原因都是一个月或以上没有性交。在和Thor之前你有多久没有做过爱了？”

      “窝不记得了，大概有五个月？不过我有些玩具。”

      “我说过了，你还需要精液。”Bruce叹了口气，“有时候我觉得你对疼痛的高忍耐度不是件好事，不过我猜这次是它救了你。”Clint突然将头抬起，他手里的螺丝刀因此敲到了Clint的头，“嘿，小心点儿！怎么了？”

      “我饿了。”

      Clint这么一说，把Bruce吓傻了。“啥？”

      “你才刚刚和Thor度过整整五天的性爱马拉松。”Bruce毫不留情地指出，“你是不是说你肚子饿了？”

      Clint思考了三十秒，然后继续说，“不，我想做爱。”

      他狡黠地对着Bruce笑，“事实上，我只是想给你来个口活儿而已。”Bruce盯着Clint的笑脸身子往后倾了一点。“来嘛，Bruce，你每天都吃饭，对不对？而且你觉得五天能够补偿我足足五个月的空虚吗？我会在桌底给你口交。”

      Bruce眯起了眼睛。“我的直觉告诉我这才是你一直想要的。”

      Clint只是笑笑。“求你了？我保证会物有所值，而且我真的饥渴了。”

      Bruce一直以为自己是个相当冷静的人，他的确也是，真的，他已经可以好好控制Hulk了。不过显然 他还不能理智到拒绝一只饥渴的魅魔，因为当Clint跪在他两腿间时，他只能往下盯着他。Clint抬头对他一笑，随即将脸埋近，用嘴抿住他的裤链。 Bruce几近着魔地看着Clint拉下拉链并慢慢爱抚他那半勃的阴茎。

      “嗯。”Clint在含住顶端时，只发出了短促的声响，而Bruce只能在Clint稳稳地含着他的顶端，并半眯着眼睛往上看时大声呻吟。

      Clint聚精会神地继续着他手头的任务，不过他仅仅照顾了顶端。Bruce不得不和他心里想要更加推进并摁着Clint完全吞下他的欲望争斗。就在他忍不住要开口的时候，Clint让性器滑出了他的口腔并发出了“啵”的一声。然后他喘着说，“试管。”

      Bruce眨了眨眼。“什么？”

      “我需要一些，什么都好，可以让我操自己的东西。”

      Bruce盯着他看了好一会儿，他那已经被性爱冲昏了的头脑花了好一段时间才能跟上了Clint的思维。“你想用试管操自己？”他又重复了一遍。

      Clint的舌头快速擦过他的龟头，卷走了上面的前列腺液，然后点了点头，模样天真自然地彷佛没有在手里捧了根阴茎一样。Bruce微向后倾，从灭菌箱中抓了个较大号的量筒（谢天谢地那并不远）。“没有试管了，不过这个应该也成？”

      作为回应，Clint把自己的裤子脱到了臀部以下。“手指也可以？你想帮我扩张吗？”

      Bruce几乎被哽住了。这可绝对对他的小心脏（或是Hulk）不好，不过他的身子却背叛了他的理智。他弯下身去轻易地把一根手指滑进了Clint的体内。Clint的喉咙爆发出沉闷的声响。

      “你....你已经湿了。”Bruce发现，并在那里开始有规律地吮吸他时有些手足无措，“这正常吗？”

      Clint靠着他的肩膀点了点头，他健壮的背部在Bruce的另一只胳膊环抱住他时颤了颤。他推进了第二根手指并开始交剪式扩张，在量筒的头部可以塞进去后慢慢地把它推了进去。Clint呜咽着把臀部往后顶，呼吸声有些沉重。

      “还行吗？”

      Clint瘫在了地上，“操，简直棒透了。”

      Clint在顺好气后把Bruce推回他的椅子上，重新把他阳具的头部含在嘴唇间。Bruce在Clint开始向下吮的时候倒吸了一口气。Clint往下吞的动作越来越慢，直到他的鼻子埋在卷曲的阴毛间。

      Bruce想说些什么，不过门突然滑开了。他猛地抬起头。

      “Tony？”他只能勉强发出声音。

      Tony带着他的StarkPad慢悠悠地走了进来。“是我。Bruce，看看我找到了关于魅.......你怎么看起来像刚跑完马拉松？”

      Clint小声地抱怨着。Bruce因为自己的阴茎还在他嘴里，差点要从椅子上跳起来，不过他意识到因为实验桌的存在，Tony其实并看不到Clint。Tony怀疑地皱眉，然后Clint退了开来，响亮地吐出了Bruce的阴茎。Tony呆住了。

      “走开，Tony。”Clint把脸放在Bruce的大腿上后说。

      Tony在大概离实验桌还有三大步的距离瞪大了眼睛。Clint不满地回瞪了他。

      “你在给Bruce口交。”Tony在Bruce试图收回自己的时候说，“在试验台底下。这简直超出......你TMD塞了什么东西？”

      Clint没有让Bruce拉上裤链。“Tony，别挡着Bruce的好♂事了，快走开。”Clint得意地轻笑说，从根部一路沿着Bruce的柱身一直舔到冠部时，故意盯着Tony直看。

      “伙计们，”Bruce试图发表意见，“我真的觉得不怎么舒服.....”

      Tony马上转过身。“我会回来的，大概，明天。”他说。“Clint，完事后请把那个量筒扔到生化垃圾桶里。”

      Clint挥挥手送走了他，然后转过身来拍开Bruce的手再次吞吐着Bruce的阴茎。Bruce在 Clint开始收缩口腔，急切地吮吸并用手按压着他的阴茎根部时呼吸发颤。他可以感受到当Clint开始上下摆动他的脑袋时那摊平的舌头紧靠着他的阴茎根 部，而且他还轻声哼哼着，以保持口腔持续震动。没有再被打扰，Bruce很快就迎来了高潮。Clint深深地把他的鼻子埋在Bruce的阴毛里，愉快地吞 咽着，直到Bruce在他的口腔里完全软下来。

 

      “你爽吗？”Clint脸红地顺着气，“这对我来说非常，非常棒哦！”

       Bruce控制不住自己，他大笑起来。“Clint，那真是无与伦比。”他捋了捋Clint的头发，“好吧，我从来没有经历过这种性爱。”

       Bruce露出了个羞涩的笑容，而Clint只是平静地回望着他。

      “那你愿意操我吗？”Clint顽皮地对着Bruce笑了起来，而Bruce相比较而言就笑得更羞涩了，“我希望你愿意，Bruce，如果你也想要的话。”

      Clint撑起自己坐在试验台上，把裤子脱到了膝盖附近。Clint张开自己的双腿并把Bruce勾了过来。“来嘛。”

      Bruce把自己的脸埋在了Clint肩膀，有好一会儿觉得呼吸困难。他慢慢地从Clint体内拽出那 个玻璃量筒，然后随便扔到了试验台的某个地方，发出了清脆的“嘎啦”声。Clint屁股向下挪动，好让大屌贴在他的穴口，而Bruce抓住了他的臀部开始 推进。Clint发出了一丝的抱怨似的低呜，然后Bruce就僵住了。

      “我...我弄疼你了？”

      “Bruce，”Clint笑了起来，“你可不能在性爱过程中伤到一只魅魔。”他用脚踝勾了勾Bruce的背后。“来吧，你可以随心所欲。”

      Bruce从善如流。Clint拉住了他的肩膀。在Bruce凶猛的步调之下，Clint呼吸愈发沉重并发出了发肆的呻吟。Bruce根本没碰到他的前列 腺，不过Clint并不怎么在意。这家伙大概从70年代就开始禁欲了，而且他明白这是什么感受。Clint发现自己一直在兴奋中小声哭泣着，直到 Bruce抓紧了他的臀部并抨击得更深。Clint感受到他在自己体内的射精，便隨之高潮了。Bruce的呼吸沉重并颤抖着，不过阴茎依旧坚挺。

      “继续，”Clint催促到，“上帝啊，Bruce，这感觉太棒了。”

       Bruce感觉没办法再好了（*），他甚至连Clint卷提他的衬衫并推到了他的肩膀都差点没注意到。Bruce并不像他或是Steve那么健壮，甚至不如Tony，不过对于一个把一辈子都耗在实验室的人来说，Bruce出人意料地显得结实。

（译者注：本来作者这句没写完，是我们瞎猜意译的 Orz）

      “Bruce，”他小声地说，并在Bruce猛地挤进来时叹息着，“你真的光用实验器材就锻炼成这样吗？”

      Bruce靠在他脖子上笑得几乎喘不过气，而他的屁股在第三次射精猛烈地收缩着。他突然僵在了原处。

       “Clint，”他的声音嘶哑，“你...你最好马上逃出这里，然后锁住实验室。”

      “不，”Clint把那正在搏动的躯干拥进了自己怀里，“Bruce，我可以容纳他。我告诉过你，你不可能在性爱中伤到一只魅魔。他也和你一样需要释放自己。”

      “他会伤到你的！”Bruce哭着大吼，皮肤开始泛起了绿色。

      “不，他喜欢我。他叫我Cupid。他不会伤害我的，Bruce。”Clint在Bruce的前额印了一个吻。Bruce看向他，平日里棕色的眼睛现在正变得比任何事物都碧绿。“让他出来吧，没事的。”他咧了咧嘴，“我可以承受他。我会照看好你们的，你们两个都是。”

      Bruce咆哮着，然后在Clint可以做些什么前，他的身子就炸开了，当然，不是字面意义上的。

      “噢，”Clint小声地地说，“好吧，这有点疼。”他捂住了自己的腹部。也许让Bruce还在他体内时就变成Hulk可不是什么好主意。“Hey，大家伙。”

       Hulk看向他，以一种不那么具威胁性的声音对着他咆哮，然后把手按在了Clint身子的两侧，在钢造 的试验台上留下了自己的手印。Clint把腿张得更开了（谢天谢地，他的身子还足够柔韧），然后催促着那头绿色的野兽继续。Hulk没有再对他说话，不过 他急切地以连Thor都无法媲美的速度照做了。Clint发现在Hulk撞击他时，他的呻吟几乎已经成为尖叫了。

      直到他突然停了下来。“Cupid受伤了吗？”Hulk问到，看起来有点烦躁不安。

      Clint笑了起来。“操，当然没有。你不会因为操我而伤到我，Hulk。继续，你做的很好。”

      Clint握紧了Hulk巨大的手腕，并弯起身子，看着Hulk那根（绿色的）大屌就这么在他体内撞进撞出。“靠，我....”他在Hulk又一次撞进他身子里时倒了回去。“让我相当印象深刻。”他这么告诉了Hulk，那个在继续前凝视了他好一会儿的Hulk。

      老实来说，这感觉就像有人把他的胳膊捅了进来一样。不过那刚好全按在Clint快感的开关上。一种他甚至没有从Thor身上感受过的满足在他体内蔓延，然后他才发现自己因为好奇Hulk的精液会不会也是绿色而走神了。好吧，什么东西从字面意义上来讲轰在了他体内。

      他因为惊讶而咳嗽着，然后在他意识到这是Hulk正在高潮时笑了起来。他抓住了Hulk的手腕，尽可能地把Hulk含了回去。“别拔出来，”他小声地说，有些气喘吁吁，“就这么射在里面。”  
Hulk以怒吼作为回应，猛地又撞了回去。Clint一窒一窒地呻吟，做梦都没梦到过自己会如此满足。

       Hulk在结束后像是只精疲力尽的小猫一样低吟着（他从没想象过Hulk也能发出这种声音），拔出来后瘫倒在了桌脚旁。Clint把手伸到下体并探进了一根手指。上面沾染到的液体是白色的。

       “你射出来的是白的，恩。”Clint笑着吮干净了自己的手指。“你现在是想让Bruce回来呢，还是想再来一轮？”

       Hulk考虑了好一会儿。“Hulk想要更多。”

       Clint“砰”得躺了回去，双腿大张。“自己来拿，大男孩。”  
\--

      “嗯。”

      “Hey，”Clint迷糊地睁开眼，然后发现Bruce正伏在他上方。Bruce笑了，看起来如释重负。“当我变回来的时候你失去意识了。我想......我有好一会儿觉得他伤到你了，不过我发现你根本没有受伤，他甚至没有弄青你。”

       Clint笑了起来，“就跟你说他喜欢我了。”他戳了戳自己的肚皮。“我好饱。我想这就是吃饱喝足想睡觉的感觉(*)吧。”

（译者注：原文用的是”Food Coma”，直译过来是指吃饱后犯困的状态，暂时没找到好的替代词，下面也出现了几次，算是一点小瑕疵吧 Orz）

      Bruce也跟着笑了起来，这次他真的放下心来了。

      “当我变回来的时候，整个实验室都是一团糟。你没有.....我是说，精液的量比我想象中可能的要多得多。”Bruce再次笑了笑，“谢天谢地，Jarvis给了我相当多的纸巾。”

      “纸巾？”

      “好吧，其实他给了我一些毛巾，我只希望它们将会被全部烧掉（*）。”Bruce纠正了，然后靠向了桌子，“我们也需要一个新的试验台，我帮你清理过了，不过并没有碰你里面。不知道你现在还饥不饥渴。”

（译者插话：可能是怕辐射 ←并没有这种设定啦！）

      Clint伸了个懒腰。现在他觉得满足而困乏，十足十地饱足了。

       “你可以继续操我，”他建议到，“不过这次得在床上。而且我可能会睡着。”

（译者插话：博士绝对阳痿给你看啊小鸟，这对男性可是极大的侮辱啊喂！）


	3. 队鹰

      老实说，Clint挺期待什么时候能和SteveRogers来一发的，因为只要认真想想都知道，谁不想和美国队长来一发啊？

      不过在Clint和Hulk干了一场后，Thor觉得自己有损雄风（或是别的什么），因为Clint和 他干了之后并没有那种饱足地困倦感，而且Hulk只用一天就喂饱他了。Clint试图说服他，毕竟在那之前他已经整整饿了五个月了，不过在Thor把他又 抱上床干上一个星期时，他也没怎么抱怨。

      而在接连不断的任务间隙，终于，Clint在首次表露身份的三个星期后进了Steve的房间。当时Clint已经被Tony的名贵典藏灌得有点嗨了。虽然Steve自己并不会喝醉，他也笑意盎然地用散发着热量的掌心温暖了Clint的手臂。

      而令Clint抓狂的是，事实上这就是他们间最大尺度的动作。

      “Cap，”Clint跪坐着叹了口气，“我不明白，如果我没有挑起你情绪的话，这算什么？”

      Steve紧张地笑了笑。“不是这样的。”

      Steve让Clint起来把腿放下，这样他也就不必跨过Clint了（*）。“我只是.....对这种事没什么经验，Clint。”

（译者注：时至今日，我们仍未知道当时队鹰到底是何种姿势）

      Clint诧异地盯着他。“千万别告诉我你是个处男！”

      Steve的脸马上就红了。“不！”他说，在继续前还清了清自己的喉咙，“我是说，不。我...我不是个处男，我也....我是说，我曾经...和女人干过那事儿。”

      Clint根本停不下自己的笑声。他笑得直不起腰，甚至咳了起来。当他可以再次呼吸时，Steve只是不解地盯着他。

      “你把性爱叫做‘那事儿’。Steve（*），老实说你都不是个小屁孩了，而且现在可不是四十年代啊。你可以光明正大地说出‘性爱’这个词了，这不违法。”

（译者注：我觉得肥啾不会这么直接叫啦）

      Steve羞涩地咧嘴笑了笑。“我破坏了气氛，是吗？”

       Clint也笑了回去。“是啊，你破坏了。不过那挺好的，我被逗乐了。”Steve继续对着他微笑，既带点和善，也有些羞涩和紧张。“不过你确实想要，对吗，Steve？”

      “的确很难拒绝。”Steve笑着说，“你棒透了，Clint。我不是说因为你是个魅魔什么的，只是因为，你是你。”

       不过，Clint想，这还是太撩人了。  
\--

      Clint喜欢Steve的原因在于，他很高大，但他依旧是个人类。和Steve做爱会让他感受到真实，那既不是Thor也不是Hulk。不过Clint想不到他们真的用了69姿势， Steve的阴茎正在往自己的口腔推进，而且他还在笨拙地吮吸着，指奸着自己。

      好吧，Steve已经不是“笨拙”可以形容的了，不过值得庆幸的是Clint很容易被取悦。而且这可是一种全新而美好的体验。再加上那可是Steve。Clint在Steve在探索了整整一分钟后终于按在了他的前列腺上时发出了呻吟着，而Steve如释重负地轻笑着。

      “继续，”Clint含着Steve的阴茎咕囔。Steve这么做了，并用他稳健的手托起着他的臀部。这可太勾人了，Clint想。

      因为他可是个专业人士。他也喜欢把自己看作是最强大的那一拨人，而Steve可以用一只手就完全掌控 他，这相当有诱惑力，至少在他们滚床单的时候。Steve又笨拙地压入了一根手指，而欲求让Clint从他被阴茎塞得满满当当的喉咙里发出了一声呜鸣。 Clint试图阻止Steve起身，不过Steve只是笑笑。

      “Clint，”Steve在他把脸埋在Clint肩头时呼吸沉重，“我....我可以...”

      Clint闭上了他的眼睛。“当然”

      推进的过程十分缓慢，断断续续地却不再那么笨手笨脚。Clint攀住了Steve的肩膀，深入的动作牵引着他的呼吸。我在和美国队长做爱，他模糊的意识在回响，连美国队长也被我吸引。

      Steve在开始抽插时显得有些犹豫，而且因为他可是个同性性爱的初学者，他的每次挺进都错过了Clint的前列腺。不过他不断地变换着角度，Clint知道他正在调整，所以他拽着Steve让他挺得更深。  
“别担心这个，”他的呼吸在Steve再次抽出时变得急促，“你尽管享受就好。”

      在Steve试图反驳前，Clint就笑了起来。“说真的，Steve。你还没那个本事让我觉得做爱很糟糕。”

      Steve再次把自己的脑袋埋在了Clint的肩膀上，自暴自弃的进攻把Clint顶到了床头板。 Steve伸手抓了个枕头垫在上面，不过他推进的动作既没有减慢也没有踌躇。Steve沉重的呼吸打在他的耳朵上，他呻吟着，抬起他的屁股。Steve的 手往下探，轻轻地抚摸着Clint的阴茎。Clint被吓了一跳。

       “这感觉好...吗？”Steve羞涩地笑着问。

      “当...当然。”Bruce和Thor都没有真的照顾过他的性器，而Steve的动作很温柔。

       “用力。”Steve的笑容变得更灿烂了，而且他更往下压了一点，手掌的速度在加快。Clint呻吟着，在Steve的阴茎在他体内抽搐着再次勃起时急促地呼吸着。

      “你的不应期......”

      “嘘....”Steve在Clint的耳边轻声说，而Clint在他拱起屁股射在Steve手里时发出了一声尖锐的叫喊。

      Clint向上盯着Steve，而他只是咧了咧嘴。

      “美国队长刚刚帮我手活了。”他喘着气停了好一会儿，“喔。”

      Steve的嘴角翘得更高了。“怎么样？”

     “...啊。”Clint看着Steve在床单上擦着他的手并慢慢地拔出自己。Steve比起任何人都更懂被视为象征的感觉。他被视为标杆而不是一个人。Clint突然觉得自己真是蠢得过分。

      “我真是虚伪。”他咕哝着，而Steve只是轻声笑笑，“你是怎么做到的？你永远不会知道你的密友是真正的朋友，还是....他们想和你上床只是因为你是美国队长。”

      Steve一只手撑起了自己，轻轻地握了握Clint的手。“Clint，你会找到差异的。其中一点就是，你根 本不在乎我是不是美国队长。你和每个人都开着玩笑。和Tony或是Bruce、Natasha、Thor相处时也一样。我是说，Coulson是个非常夸 张的迷弟，这我知道。”他和Clint俩人为这点都笑了起来，“不过他的意图总是好的。这你最清楚了，Clint。当人们真的想要知道你是谁而不是你是什 么的时候。如果你想好受点的话，想想Natasha。她是你最亲密也是最信任的朋友。而你魅魔的身份并不会影响她。”

      Clint笑出了声，然后他就再也没能停下来。Steve只是微笑地看着他，在他笑得不可开支时把他温暖的大手放在他背上。Clint擦掉他眼角的泪。“哇哦，我可真傻。”

      Steve微笑着。“这很正常。”

     “脑子短路？”

     “这个嘛，毕竟你可是Clint，”这句总结让Clint愤愤不平地捶了捶Steve的肩膀（当然，他也没用多大力），然后他们又一起大笑起来。当他们停止笑声，Steve坐了起来。“Tony绝对不是凭身份看人的人，Clint。”

      Clint微笑着再次把Steve拉入体内。

      “嘿，我现在可是在和你做爱，而不是Tony。是吧？”Steve仔细地考虑了好一会儿，看起来有些不确切，所以Clint翻了个白眼，把Steve推倒并跨坐在上面。 “是吧？”

      Steve马上脸红了。“是...”

      “来吧，Steve。就三十秒前，你要把我操进床单的时候你可没那么害羞。”Steve从他鼻腔中发出笑声，而他的手一路下滑到Clint的臀部。Clint让Steve引导着他，往上顶着屁股好让Steve指引他。  
“别急，”Steve在Clint试图把自己推向他的屌时耳语，“慢慢来。”

       “我能吞下它。”

       “我知道你可以。”Steve笑着揉了揉Clint的臀部，“让我看看你能不能慢慢吞下 去。”Clint盯着他然后顽皮地笑了起来，Steve对着笑了回去。Clint从没遇到过真正致力于缓慢性爱的人，不过他猜如果有人喜欢的话，那一定是 Steve了。Steve掌控了节奏，让Clint在不耐烦的时候依旧慢慢来。Steve紧靠着他耳朵吐出炽热的气息，而Clint因为Steve的性器 慢慢地被拉进他体内进而一路碾过他的前列腺并一路碾压过去的感觉而呻吟。（Steve现在倒是能找到它了。）

       Clint颤抖着，他的大腿发颤，不过并不是因为无力，而是因为那在他腹部缓慢堆积的压感。“这就像是我快要射了却又不行。”Clint重重地吞咽着，“就像我已经到顶峰了却越不过去。”  
Steve的声音听起来也像喘不上气，“这就是它的美妙所在”

       Clint试图开个玩笑。“谁知道美国队长这么色呢？”不过氧气似乎在又一次缓慢的推进和退出后抢着离开了他的身体。

       这像要持续到永远，直到Steve呻吟着说，“如果我在你体内射精的话，你也会射吗？”

       “会。”Clint吸了吸鼻子。他的整个身体都太接近高潮了，所以异常敏感。Steve 以令人抓狂的慢速推进了他的体内，不过他马上就哭喊着抬起屁股并高潮了。这就像是他的整个躯壳都迎来了性高潮，而不只是他的屁股和他的阴茎，就像 Steve的手抚过他臂膀的都做都在延长他的高潮，更多，更久，更强烈。

      他软若无骨地倒在了Steve身上。“天啊，”他甚至对于自己还能说出话这件事还有点自豪。“我们还能再来一次吗？”  
Steve笑了笑，“给我点时间恢复，然后答案是，当然。”  
\--

      结果超级士兵血清原来可以带来更短的不应期和几乎永不衰退的性欲。Clint也不怎么介怀，因为大部分时间里Steve都能让他在床单上扭动地哭求着 天啊，该死，队长，求你了，把我就这么操进床里了，好吗？

      而一旦Steve放下了自己对于性的矜持后，他是个好床伴。不单止是说他是温柔和强势的完美结合，他还可以确保在Clint在性爱后觉得舒服。Clint其实不怎么喜欢精液干在他腹部或是流下他的大腿，而Steve每当他休息时，都会帮他擦干净。

      “你知道你不必这样做的。”Clint在Steve又抽出一张湿纸巾来清理他的腹部时在他掌下口齿不清地说。

       Steve抬起手揉了揉他的脸颊。“没事的，我喜欢。”

      Steve让他在好几轮后好好休息，因为显然即使一只魅魔也不能在不饿的时候每天干上好几个小时。而每当Clint够向他时，Steve都已经硬了，他会吻向他的太阳穴，并缓慢地推进。

      “真羡慕你以后的伴侣。”Clint在Steve再次抬起他的臀部，以更好的角度侵入他时叹息着。

      “Tony会对你更好。”Steve这么回答，再又一次开始他那折磨似的缓慢性爱时轻轻地啃咬着他的耳朵。

      Clint抱怨道，“不要提起Tony了。”他尽可能地往下挤压，在Steve的唇齿间发出深沉的呻吟。Steve只是咬着他的耳朵，继续以他过慢的节奏继续抽插着。

      “Steve,”Clint呻吟着，“你可以....求你了。”

      Steve吻了吻他的耳朵，“你真的想要吗？”

      “是的。”Steve以笑声作为回应，并开始他最后急促有力的进攻，充满侵略性地抽插 着，不过他依旧保持Clint的身体适度地舒展。温暖的吻散布在他肩膀周围，还有那在耳朵上的啃咬动作。不过Clint几乎感受不到它了，因为Steve 正在深深地撞击着他，让他哭喊并握紧身上的人。

      在Steve把手探向他们之间并配合着抽插的节奏握紧拳头上下抚慰他的阴茎时几乎要尖叫出来了。 Clint的整个身子在他一波一波地射在自己肚皮上时紧绷着，而Steve在他深深地捅进去并在里面射出他的精华时吮吸着他的肩膀。他在Steve拔出 来，并吻着他肩膀上的吮痕时满意地哼哼。

      他在Steve温柔地用湿纸巾擦拭他时迷糊地睁开眼，而Steve的微笑让他感到温暖。“你饱了吗？”

      “恩。”Clint在Steve轻轻地拍打着他的腰时蜷缩起来。“谢了，Cap，为了......所有这些。”他举起手在空中划了一个圈。然后他听到Steve在笑，然后他就任由Steve抚摸着他的头发，睡着了。


	4. 铁鹰

      Clint安静地落在实验室的地板上，四处张望。Tony不在。

      “嘿，Jarvis，Tony哪儿去了？”

      “他正在开会，先生。需要我通知他您在找他吗？”

      “呃，不用了。我等等就好，没什么大事儿。”Clint耸了耸肩膀，然后好奇地戳着周围的东西。“如果有什么玩意儿是不能碰的告诉我，可以吗？”

      “当然，Sir。”

      Clint在实验室里逛着。Tony的实验室和Bruce的很不一样。他在闲逛中也不能明确指出到底哪里不同了，不过他的脸上泛起了个淡淡的笑容。Bruce是个科学家，而Tony是个机械师。这就是他们之间的差别。

      他为这个发现而有一点点自豪，然后他开始变本加厉地开始搞东搞西，用遥控器操控着Dummy戳弄了所有散落在地上的零件。在他的注意力全集中在这条机械臂时，一声闷声响起。

      “TMD老天啊！”

       Clint转过身去发现Tony刚刚被他吓得胳膊撞到了墙，而现在正在揉着它。“嘿。”他打了个招呼，然后才发觉自己无话可说。

       Tony挑了挑眉，然后向他走去，视线下移到被Clint发现于是拿来玩的箭头上。Clint盯着手上的箭头。“这是为我准备的吗？“

      Tony翻了个白眼。“不，傻鸟(Birdbrain)，这是给我们队伍里的另一位弓箭手准备的。”他的眼神稍微缓和了一点，“这些还不是正式版。我在试着让它们在你坠落的时候自动展开。因为你不是每次都还能清醒地射出爪箭。”

      对。Clint已经好几百次在Tony、Thor或是Hulk的肩头醒来了。甚至有一次是Steve抓住了他。（不过公平来说，那次他不过是从五楼掉下来，而不是一般来说的五十楼。） “那效果怎么样？”

      “好吧，这部分我还在攻关中。我原本想弄一个测速开关的，不过考虑到就算你意识清醒也会喜欢从高处往下跳，我不想让它在你不想要的时候被打开。不过你为什么在这里？我还以为你应该在闲逛。”

      Clint耸了耸肩。“我……饿了。”

      他在Tony的身体语言变得有些紧张时仔细观察，然后他脸充血了。

      “你饿了。”Tony一反常态地呆板重复着。“Clint，你看，我知道你是只魅魔，不过我不想……我不想只是因为你饥渴了就操你。”

      Clint迟缓地点了点头，试图解读这条信息。嗯“不，我饿了，想吃东西那种。”

      一下子他们陷入了沉静，不过Tony很快就大声地笑了起来。“操，Barton。”他笑得更大声了。“好吧，这我倒是能帮到你。我也饿了。”

      Clint看着Tony浏览着墙上的菜单(为什么那不是自动的呢？)，然后手一撑坐到了桌子上。

      “你怎么就不想和我做爱呢？”Tony没再继续看他纸质的菜单，“如果因为我是个男人，而你直得不得了，你看，我……”

      “上帝啊，不是的。我也和男人睡过。”Tony叹了口气，理了理自己的头发后又叹息了一下，“我只是不想和其他人一样，Clint。”

      Clint 挑着眉等待着下文，因为显然这就会有下文。Tony再次挠了挠他的头毛，“是啊，我……你也不能否认，我们之间的关系并不单纯。我不介意你和Thor、 Bruce或是Steve滚床单。当时你饥渴了。我甚至不能想象饿了5个月的人。我是说，一两个星期还行，但是五个月？”Tony又揉了揉他的头发。“听 着，Barton。你让我集中不了注意力。我从来都不会这样。”

      Clint耸了耸肩膀。“谁叫你躲着我，活该。”他用自己战斗靴靴尖戳了戳Tony的背。

       Tony拍开了他的脚。“听着，Clint。我们之间有着什么。”Tony比划了一下他俩，“从我叫你Legolas开始，它就一直存在了。”

       Clint翻了个白眼。“我见过你这副样子，在Nat接手前你可是我的任务。”

      Tony的眉毛一扬。 “是吗？你曾经是我的哪个撩人的部下？我就觉得我记得你。”

       Clint又用靴子顶向他的肚子，不过这次Tony躲开了。“我当然没有让你看到我。我一直躲在你的通风管里。”他又戳了戳Tony，然后Tony解开了他的靴子，把他们拽了下来扔到了地上。Clint看着他们被摔远。  
“你有脚气。”

      “我没有。”Clint反驳到，“我今天甚至没有出过汗。而且就算出汗了我也不会有体味，这也是身为魅魔的好处之一，我从不发臭。”Tony只是假笑地看着他。

       “我觉得我们之间的关系不单纯。”Clint模仿着Tony刚才的动作。“我喜欢这种不单纯。”

       Tony抓住Clint还穿着袜子的脚又推开了它们。“我也想，不过一旦我们开始约会或是更进一步的 话，你就不能再和Steve、Thor或是Bruce做爱了。但是我不想这么要求你。操，我只是个普通人。我不像Steve或是 Thor一样金枪不倒，我 也没办法像Bruce变成Hullk然后射得你满满的，顺带一提那其实挺低级的。其实我也不乐意告诉你这些，因为这伤到我的男性自尊了，不过我可是个普通 人。”Tony的停顿显得有些畏缩，“不，我也不是普通人。不过是和美国队长、神明或是Hulk相比的时候是个普通人而已。”

      Clint控制不住地大笑起来，并再次用自己的脚趾戳着Tony的肋骨。“Jarvis，务必告诉我刚刚那段你录下来了！”

       “根据Potts小姐的指令，实验室内的所有行为都将被记录。”

       “噢，Pepper。”Tony叹息着揉了揉自己的脸。他们沉默了好一会儿，不过Clint一直用脚趾头戳着Tony的肋骨直到他抓住他的脚并再次推开它。“这就是我在约你了。好吧，从某种意义上来说。所以你应该给我个答案。”

      Clint盯着他。“等等，你在约我？我听懂的就只有‘我想约你，不过那意味着我要求你不要和别人做爱，因为不这样的话我就不能约你’这部分啊。”

       Tony盯了回来。“这对于‘只有’来说可是真够长的，”Tony指出这点，然后抱臂而立，“不过，是的，我就是在约你。”

       “顺便也在问我能不能不和别人做爱？”

       “是的，”Tony清了清喉咙说，“是的。差不多就是这样。”

       Clint也清了清他的喉咙，“我会考虑的。你可以从约我出去吃个饭开始，因为我饿了。”Tony马上转过身去以藏好脸上的笑容，不过Clint已经看得一清二楚了。  
\--

       他们约会的形式倒是挺普通的——Clint对高级餐馆有些抗拒，这最主要是因为他并没有一套自己的西装，也不知道正确的用餐礼仪。

（译者插话：Clint可是个特工诶，作者你认真的…）

      “你是在搞笑吗？”Tony在Clint终于愿意跟他坦白时皱眉说。“你不用管你的吃相如何，或是穿什么衣服。我可以买下整个酒店然后让那些冒犯你的都TMD滚蛋。”

       “咱们能装一下你不能用钱解决所有问题吗？”Clint说，“我只是不喜欢那些高档地方。”

       Tony耸了耸肩，然后把他带去了一间安静的小型印度餐厅。那里暗红色的灯光很好地掩饰了Tony的身份。这让Clint挺开心的，不过Tony有一点点沮丧。在那之后，小两口一个星期最起码得去个安静的地方改善伙食两次。

       Tony也把他带去自然历史博物馆、纽约现代艺术博物馆和大都会艺术博物馆，因为有人透露他其实很喜欢逛博物馆。（他一开始以为是Nat说的，不过最后发现是Coulson，这也意味着Coulson同意了他们间的关系。）

      不过在Tony宣布了那条相当于禁止和别人做爱的禁令一个月后，Clint已经非常饥渴了，还非常蠢蠢欲动。 他已经明白那套“我得证明我对你的吸引力可不只在交配方面”的东西了，不过那变得越来越可笑。

      “Tony。”Clint一手拍在了他们俩之间的实验桌上。“你到底什么时候才肯操我？我已经饿了一个月了，去你丫的！”

      Tony盯着他。“你一直都没做爱？”

       Clint瞪了瞪。“是你告诉我如果我想和你约会的话就不能和别人做爱的，不记得了？”

       “不过你说你考虑一下的，而且你就再没有给我答案了。”Tony指出了这点，不过Clint并没有回应他。“我以为你还在继续和别人做爱。”

       他们互相盯着对方，然后Clint捧腹大笑。“操，不。那就是我的答案了。我们以后说话不能再兜弯儿了。”他们又再次无言地盯着对方，直到Tony也开始大笑并把Clint拽向他。“所以我们要在这里做？”

       “为什么不呢？”

       “因为Pepper会把实验室里的所有东西都录下来。”

       “她肯定会喜欢这段的。”

       “但我不喜欢。去卧室。”  
\--

      他们的第一次并没有很多前戏，衣服被甩在地上，Tony匆匆润滑了自己就推了进去，然后他们都笑了起 来。“你就像个小屁孩。”Clint上气不接下气地说。他的脚踝正勾在Tony的肩膀上，催促Tony快点动起来。他们的第一轮就在咒骂声、亲吻、欢笑和 汗液等的混乱中结束了。而当Tony射在Clint体内时，他爽得抬起了头。

      “你这么热，这么火辣。”Tony用拇指抹掉Clint脸颊上的汗珠。“为我洞开着，贪婪地吮着我给你的精液。”

       “喔，宝贝，脏话。”Clint调笑回去，不过他的臀部还在不断向下碾压。Tony在退出来前拍了拍他的屁股，他的指痕横跨了他的整个臀瓣，不过在他把他的阴茎完全拔出来后就消失了。“千万要告诉我这还没结束。”

      Tony对他抛了个媚眼。“别担心。我的能耐肯定不仅限于此。不过我没法马上硬起来。”Tony用自己的膝盖托起了Clint的臀部，以方便自己把他的臀 部抬得更高。“你自带润滑，嗯？”Tony用手指擦干净了溢出来的精液，然后把手指没入了Clint，“你正流得到处都是。”

       Clint瞪了他一眼。“如果你再继续盯着我屁股我就一拳打你脸上。”

      Tony窃笑到，“我敢保证这屁股就是生来给人看的。”他紧贴着之前的那根又探入了一根手指。“你能就 靠手指射出来吗？”Clint点了点头，然后Tony把他的腿挽起来，膝盖几乎要碰到他的肩膀。Clint挑眉看着他，有点不相信Tony居然可以这么轻 易地托起他，不过这再次证明......

       Clint欣赏的眼光一路沿着Tony的手臂下移。Tony藏在盔甲下的身子绝对够健 壮。他一直有健身。虽然他并不像Steve一样过度肌肉发达，或是和他一样，不过肯定比Bruce（虽然他已经够壮了）好，更不用说对比大部分的成年男子 了。在Tony固定住Clint时，他紧绷的皮肤下的肌肉因为臂膀的弯曲而拱起。Clint真想伸手去摸摸那块肱二头肌。

       “你其实很壮嘛，”Clint在Tony推进第三根手指并缓慢地抽插着，偶尔交剪式扩张时喘息着注意到。

       Tony抛了个媚眼。“彼此彼此。”他抚过Clint平坦的腹部，描绘着那结实的肌肉的轮廓。“好了，不要再想东想西了。让我看看你是怎么只靠我的手指就射出来的。”

       Clint笑了笑，然后就躺了回去，头砸在枕头堆里，腿歇在Tony的大腿上，而手则放松地放在体侧。Tony按压着他的前列腺，亲吻他的大腿内侧。在Tony咬住他的大腿，留下了一拳深深的牙印后，Clint抬起头嚎叫着达到了高潮。

      “操，你可真好看。”Tony把Clint的臀部放下并再次插入时小声地说。Clint浑身颤抖着，而Tony只是吻着他。

       Tony当然擅长接吻，Clint想。Tony舔舐着他的口腔，与他的舌尖共舞。Clint试图反击，但Tony只是笑了笑，并在吻中任由他们的舌头搅成一团。不过最后Tony还是做出了让步，让Clint主导这一切。

       “我可以只靠接吻就射出来。”Tony叹息着把脑袋靠在Clint肩头歇息。

      “那可就不好玩了。”Clint坏心眼地笑着往下挤压着。Tony也笑着往上顶。

       “我举双手赞成。”他慢慢地退了出来。在那会儿Clint还以为Tony和Steve一样，但是很快他就撞了进来，扭动着臀部碾压着他的前列腺。Clint被弄得头昏眼花。

       “我不能像Thor一样射得那么多。”Tony的呼吸随着越来越深的抨击而变得急促。“我不能像Cap一样金枪不倒。我也不像Hulk一样有根大屌。”Tony啃咬着Clint的下巴，灼热的气息随着动作全都喷在了上面。“不过我敢保证我的性爱技巧最好。”

       Clint想要发出的笑声转变成了纯粹被快感带起的呻吟。Tony正在用自己的臀部做着下流的动作。他插入的角度、力度还有速度都在让Clint丧失理智。Tony很清楚怎么把他推向顶点，然后又猛地拉回来。他知道怎么让他随波逐浪地留在他从未想象过的快感高峰。

       这可一点都不想Steve那一直让他临界的缓慢性爱。Tony的每一次撞击似乎都要把他带往高潮了，因为他已经猛地积累了那么多快感。不过Tony把他扣 在了边缘，让他一直扭动着，尖叫着，直到他终于，终于抓着Clint的臀部，改变了他的角度，让Clint视线发白地尖叫着达到高潮。

       他花了好一会儿才发现Tony还没有射，他像只恶魔一样笑着俯瞰Clint。“老天啊，你真的太性感 了。”Tony再次弯下腰去亲吻Clint。Clint任由他这么做了——在这场争夺控制权的交锋里他已经筋疲力尽了。Tony再次开始律动，他的吻随着 动作渐渐变得急切。Clint在Tony射出来时含住了他的吼声，不过他还是在Clint的臀部留下了指痕。

      然后Tony倒在了他身上，即使Clint都能感受到他正逐渐变软他也还在摩擦着他们的下体。“你本身也真够有魅力的。”Clint想办法挤出了这句话，Tony只是笑着把脸埋在了他的肩头。“我们可以这样过下去。”  
Tony吮了吮他的肩膀。“我们当然可以这样过下去。”

\--

      第二天早上，Clint炫耀着他脖子和肩膀上的吻痕，一点都没有想过要遮挡它们。Thor笑容灿烂地迎接了他。“啊！吾想Tony终于成功与汝共寝了。”

      Clint笑着揉了揉自己脖子上的吻痕。“是啊。我们就像是......一对了。”他接过Bruce递给他的咖啡，摇了摇头后笑着说。“你们这些家伙一直在看好戏？”

       “当然。”Natasha向他扔了个苹果核。“所以Stark在哪儿？”

      Clint毫无歉意地耸了耸肩。“我把他开膛破肚，然后吸干了他的精气。”他发现Steve警惕地看向了他。“Steve，我在开玩笑啦。他还活得好好的，不过肯定有点肾虚了。我大概让他多做了一次。”  
这时Steve的脸突然有点泛红（他觉得这很奇怪，他可是某个想要慢慢地干上一整晚的人诶！），Natasha窃笑着，Bruce对他翻了个白眼，而Thor忍不住笑了起来。“挚友！也许Tony有一天也会让我们一起寻欢。不得不说，我想念我们之间的床笫之欢了。”

      Natasha举起了她手里的咖啡。“我想看。”然后Steve的脸更红了。


	5. 嘿嘿嘿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：群P，双龙，串烧，肉肉肉！顺带一提，Clint遇到的那只梦妖肯定没和他做  
> （译者注：这是作者在这章开头自带的警告）

      即使是和他相信Coulson加入神盾的那次相比，和Tony Stark约会的决定大概是Clint这辈子做过的最好选择。      

      在他们维持这段关系两个月后，Clint才发现自己早已爱上Tony了。本来他只会说“我喜欢Tony。”，不过突然有一天就变成了“嘿，我爱Tony。”而让他更开心的是，不久之后，Tony就开始在推进时对他耳语

      “操，Clint，我爱你”了。他还会在他们完事儿后或是早上清醒时这么说。Clint不是个啰嗦的人，不过Tony总是能明白他，这才是最棒的。

       在第一次后，他们开始节制（主要还是因为Tony已经不是个年轻人了）。不过Tony既然不能以量取 胜，他就会以频率取胜（*） Tony总是蠢蠢欲动。每时每刻。Clint再也想不出大厦里有哪个平面他们还没玷污过的了。他们甚至在Natasha的床上做过。（后来Natasha 把他俩狠狠地教训了一遍，并要求换个新床。）

（译者：我不懂，啥意思，不能一夜七次但可以一天七次？

   校对：应该是一天七次吧0_0 休息好了再上!!）

      当然不用说，Clint再也没有挨过饿。

      这也是为什么现在Tony不安地绕着他在转。“我不想这样。”Tony盯着Clint的背包这么说。

      “你可以帮我打包行李。”Clint翻了个白眼，然后继续把手上的衬衫和战斗长裤折成一小捆。Tony捡起床上的假阴茎扔向了Clint。Clint只是笑着扔了回去。

      “不过是两个月，我能熬过去的。”他又翻了个白眼。“我还出过超过一年的任务。只是两个月我没有问题。”

       Tony低吼着。“我还是不想这样。我必须向你明确一点，我不会介意你在巴西搞上什么人。老实讲，我宁愿让别人操你也好过让你禁欲整整两个月。”

       Clint把他的背囊甩在了肩膀上。“我发誓我会好好的。如果我实在是忍不住的话，我会叫Coulson帮我找人的。你好受点了吗？”

       Tony的态度稍微缓和了一点。“好吧，一点都不。你可以这么做，但是千万别告诉我。”他倾过身子去啄了啄Clint的唇。“不过，记住，千万不要忍太久。”  
\--

  
      “Tony。”Natasha朝他扔了块橘子皮。“不要再晃悠了！Clint不过才去了一个星期。你这样要怎么熬过剩下的日子啊？”

      Tony看着他的家用机器人扫干净地上的橘子皮。“这种任务频繁吗？”

       “告诉你个好消息，不。最好的特工一般执行最难的短期任务。长期任务是给那些菜鸟的，因为时间比较充裕。再说了，大部分高级任务发生在美国境内。”Natasha抛了个媚眼。“听着，Tony。他会没事的。他可是神盾最强的。”

      接下来的日子里Natasha不断安慰着他（这满有用的）。像是什么Coulson会陪着Clint啊，什么代表Clint最强的数据啊。日子似乎没那么难熬了。

      Clint警告过这次任务他也许要保持无线电静默，所以Tony已经做好失联的准备了，而每周一晚的短信联系给了他很大的惊喜。他们聊天的内容并没有什么营养。大部分就是Clint抱怨着任务的细节有多无聊啊，他有多饥渴啊，或是Tony抱怨着他自己有多想Clint。

      所以当Jarvis在比Clint预定的归期早两个星期告知他，“Sir，Coulson探员正在使用电梯，带着Barton特工，”时，Tony胸口一紧。

      “带着？”Bruce放下了了手中的杂志并脱下了眼镜，“你是说他和Clint？”

      “不，Sir。Clint特工已经失去意识了，不过并没有受伤，包括外伤和内伤。”

      “那他到底发生啥事了？”Natasha在Tony能开口前询问。

      “而且他还提前回来了。”她从沙发上站起身来，在电梯开门时走了过去。Coulson正扛着Clint。“Coulson。”

      Natasha看起来并不买Coulson职位的账。“他睡着了。就因为他睡着了你就提前结束了他，还有你自己，的任务？”

      “坐下。”Coulson只是瞥了眼胆敢地盯着他的Natasha。这让她坐了下来，并让Tony在内 心吹了个口哨。Coulson对于这两位世上最致命的杀手的掌控能力总能让他吃惊。（Clint也告诉过他一些关于Coulson还做杀手任务时的小故 事。他使用过的武器上至火焰喷射器、机枪，下至一卷厕纸和橡皮。）

      “你们都知道，自从Barton特工向我们袒露身份以来，神盾局已经对撰写了一系列对魅魔的详尽报告。而在此期间，我们也发现了一种梦妖，但却毫无所获。不过最近我们收押的一位犯人声称他遇见过，我们也没有理由不相信他。”

       “于是你们遇到了一只梦妖。”Tony重复着Coulson的话，不过他想到的东西去让他有所畏惧。“所以那个混蛋......Clint......”

       “不。”Coulson说，这几乎让Tony紧绷的神经一下子塌下来。“Barton特工和那只梦妖没 有进行任何形式的性行为。那人可是被指控在我们发现的地下室内谋杀了96名女性。记录显示他在表演中每两个月至少要杀害一名女性。Barton特工卧底参 与了一次类似的集会。他回报自己感觉到有点虚弱，然后我注意到那名男子正盯着Barton特工。不过集会还在继续，然后Barton特工报告说他觉得越来 越虚弱，很疲惫并——饥渴。”  
“饥渴。”Steve重复到。“就像是性能量剥夺？”

       “是的，所以我意识到这名男子可能就是我们的目标，而在集会结束后，神盾探员们包围了现场，但是这名男 子碰到了Barton特工。他们握了握手，然后Barton特工就失去了意识。然后我们逮捕了那名男子。”Tony从Coulson的背上拽过了 Clint。“他并没完全陷入昏厥。他在回来的路上清醒过一段时间，抱怨他很饥渴。”

       听到这条后，Tony终于忍不住笑了出来。他揉了揉Clint的脸颊，然后Clint微微一动，眼睛睁开了条缝。

       “Tony。”Clint傻傻地笑着。“我没有和其他人滚床单，但是我好饿。”

       Tony吻了吻Clint的前额。“是啊，我知道。”他停顿了一会儿，然后在Clint耳边小声说了些什么。Clint看起来有点惊讶（或者说在他保持清醒的前提下尽可能地表现了惊讶。）不过他接着说道，“这听起来很火辣而且千万就这么做！”

      然后Tony站直了身子并宣布。“好吧，你们哪位愿意参与把Clint操到满血复活的活动？”

      如他所料，除了Thor，其他人都像是他脑子烧了一样盯着他。Thor只是低笑着。“我荣幸至极。”

       Tony赶在Steve眉间的不满被组织成语言前解释。“听着，我没有超级士兵强壮，他虚脱成这样我也没办法一个人帮他补魔。我已经问过他了而你们也听到他的回答了。我保证这会是个好主意。”

       Steve看起来要反驳，不过Clint忍住睡意睁开了一只眼。“我饿了，Cap。”

       他口齿不清地说。不过显然这已经够了，因为尽管Steve有点犹豫，他还是点了点头。

       Tony转向了Bruce。他在说话前叹了口气。“这肯定很糟糕。”不过无论如何他还是点了点头。

      而当Tony转向Coulson时，他举起了手。“不，”他坚定地说，而Clint发出了不满的声响。“不，Barton。怎么说Romanoff特工和我都得必须要进行审讯工作。”

       Natasha偷笑着在她优雅地翻下沙发前在Clint的前额留下了一个吻。“孩子们，照顾好他。”  
\--

      Clint坚持要让Tony第一个来，所以Tony第一个脱了衣服。

     “时刻准备着，当然包括现在。”Tony得意地笑着扔开了他的衣服。Thor早已脱光了，而Steve只脱了他的汗衫。不过Bruce还矜持地穿着衣服。“快点，Bruce。”

      不过Bruce坚定地摇了摇头。“你们继续。”

      Tony耸了耸肩，然后帮忙把Clint翻了个个儿，让他枕在了Bruce的大腿上。Clint的嘴为此打开了，并眯开了一只眼不满地发了下牢骚。

      “别让他就这么吊着。”Steve开了个玩笑，而Tony在他把Clint的臀部抬起来时挑了挑眉。Steve对到了他的眼神， Tony看起来似乎要向他说些什么来挑衅似的。

      不过Tony并没有，他只是皱了皱眉。

      “你根本没有湿。”Tony在把拇指轻轻地压在那干燥的括约肌时发现。幸好他没有用力压进去。“你已经虚弱到连这都做不到了吗？”

      Clint以鼻音作为回答，然后抬起手想要解开Bruce的裤链。这时Bruce终于放弃了天人交战， 自己把裤链拉了下来。Tony在从床头柜拿润滑油时目击了Clint用鼻子拱Bruce那正在勃起的阴茎的场面。而在他压入一根手指时，Clint正在用 他的舌头舔着茎身。Bruce和Clint同时发出了低沉的呻吟，Tony咧嘴笑了笑。

      Steve换了个位置好劝诱Clint完全吞下Bruce的阴茎，而Bruce在Clint含着他的阳具呻吟时颤抖着。Thor走到了Tony身边，那管润滑油在他手里小得出奇。

      “我可以吗？”Thor小心翼翼地说。而Tony只是笑着挪了个位置。Thor坐了下来，在手指上挤了一大坨润滑油。一根粗壮的手指加入了Tony，而Clint颤抖着，小声地呻吟着。

      这感觉很奇怪，这是Tony感受到Thor的手指在Clint体内紧靠着他时最大的感受。Clint摆着腰靠后，试图吞下这些手指，不过Thor用他稳健的大手定住了他的臀部，让他呆在原地。

      “做的好。”Tony羡慕着Thor可以轻易定住Clint的强壮。

      Tony又滑入了一根手指，而Clint开始含着Bruce的阴茎开始呻吟，这让Bruce发出了喉音作为回应。

      “准备好了吗，宝贝？”Tony耳语着，观察着Clint身体的反应。“你开始有点流出来了。”

      Clint点了点头，而Bruce伸出手来温柔地抓住了Clint的头发。

      “看着他，Bruce现在才是主要的。你喜欢这样吗，Clint？准备好用屁股叼着谁的屌了吗？”

      Clint让Bruce的阴茎滑出了自己嘴唇，并发出“啵”的一声。“少调情快干活！”他慢悠悠地说， 眼中因为自己被过分照顾而产生了一点点不爽。Thor轻笑着拔出了自己的手指，并轻易地就捏住了Clint的脸让他张开嘴。Tony在Thor把润滑油挤 在Clint屁股上并搓揉时欣赏了一下眼前的景象，然后Thor抬起眼看了看Tony。

      Tony在滑进去时大声地呻吟着，与Clint的交相辉映。他发现了正看得入迷的Steve的视线。

      “打算就这么看着，Cap？”他咕囔着把自己的柱身也埋了进去，这让Clint颤抖了起来。

      “别在意。”Steve温柔地微笑着。“我只是很享受这景色。”

      Steve微笑的样子，他抚过Clint头发的样子，还有他说的话中透露的某些东西杂糅在一起让Tony的胸口产生了嫉妒的感觉。不过Clint晃动着自己的臀部，呜咽着收缩甬穴向下迎合。“Tony，求你了？”

      他开始摆动着自己的臀部，故意手下用力地留下指痕。

      我的，他想，他是我的。他压向了Clint的背，在弓手平坦而健壮的背部啃咬着，因脑中预想颤了颤。他的节奏变得粗暴，抽插之间有着他自己都没注意到的狠劲。

      Clint在Bruce咕哝着射精时不可自制地发出了低泣。Tony甚至能感受到他吞咽Bruce时喉咙肌肉的收缩。所以他在最后一次狠狠地撞进去，在紧致和炙热中射出时紧紧抓住了Clint。他在Clint说话的时候甚至都还没回过神来。

      “你知道这种感受吗？就像是你已经饿了好一段时间了。你真的没有挨过饿吗？不过在那时无论你吃些什么，你都会变得更加，更加饥渴。”

      Tony紧靠着他的背点了点头，然后才明白Clint试图表达些什么。他大笑着拍了拍Clint的屁 股，在拔出来的时候因为紧致感而稍微颤抖了一下。Thor马上接替了他的位置，毫不犹豫地把自己的肉刃切入了Clint。这让Clint含着Bruce已 经软下来了的阴茎哭喊了出来。Tony停在了Clint身边。

      “你打算就这么一直待在这儿？”他问Bruce。Bruce只是用拇指揉按着Clint的脸颊，然后对着Tony笑了笑。“你可真变态，恩。”

      Bruce在他让Clint退出去时对Tony假笑了一下。Clint因为Thor开始动作而呜鸣着。

      “我崇敬这种力量。”Bruce这么评价道。而在Clint的身子因为Thor的冲击而前后摇摆时，他往后退了一点。Steve来到了Bruce原本的位置上，Tony差点要为Steve的尺寸吹口哨了。

      Clint愉快地吞下了那根阴茎，而在Steve和Thor的夹击下，他被顶弄的幅度也明显变小了。Thor握紧了Clint的大腿好让他张得更开。Tony怀疑有没有100%是人类的存在能不受伤地容纳Thor的尺寸。不过无论如何，Clint看起来很喜欢这么被夹击。他的眼睛半眯着，脸颊泛红，而他的身子因汗液泛着光华。

      “他甚至不会被呛到。”Tony无关痛痒地评价到。Bruce挑眉看向他。“我是说，我当然想要我的男朋友是性爱高手，不过有时候这些东西太令我钦佩了。”

      Bruce只是哼了一声，然后伸过手去抹开了一滴沿着Clint的背脊一路滑了下来的汗珠。

      不过每个人都（除了显然已经经历过的Clint），都为Thor爆发出的喉音和撞击Clint的力度而倒吸一口气。他的手紧紧地抓住了Clint的大腿。他射了。

      然后持续地在射精。Tony眨了眨眼。

      “你还没结束？”只要Thor不再移动他就这么嘲弄着，不过Thor只是埋得更深。

      比起他们，Clint只是咪呜着。

      “太~~~棒~~~啦~~~~”他傻傻地含着Steve的阴茎笑着，口齿不清。虽然Steve还没有结束，他还是拔了出来。然后Clint把手伸向Tony。

      “我还是好饿。”Clint小声地说。“我还能要更多吗？”Clint的臀部向后顶着，而Thor咆哮着把他的大腿抓得更紧。

      “如果你允许的话。”Thor这么对Tony说。

      Tony翻了个白眼。“我觉得你需要队长的许可，而不是我的。他都快忍得蛋疼了。”

      Tony挪了个位置好看看Thor到底干得怎么样，然后他皱起了眉头。“好吧，如果不是Clint的话这有点粗暴了。”精液正在如字面义一样从Clint的屁股里喷出来，不过Clint因为纯粹而极致的快感而喃喃。“你可真饥渴，嗯。”

      Clint点点头并伸手把自己挂在了Tony身上。“我会给Cap来个口活。”他笑着说。Tony马上也笑了回来并吻了吻他的鼻子，小声地说欢迎回来。

      “我想要你和Bruce同时操我。”大家突然都静了下来，然后Clint抬起头。“我是说，如果不行的话就算了。”

      “不。”Tony马上说。“天啊，不。这可比‘好’好多了。我是说，是吧？”他看向正呆滞地看向他的 Bruce。Steve的表情相当精彩，而Thor正在亲吻着Clint的背部。Thor拔了出来，然后Steve把Bruce拽了过去，还拉了个枕头让 Bruce可以靠在上面。Tony就这么看着，几乎呆住了，因为Thor正在帮Clint骑到Bruce身上。Bruce在Clint这么做的时候呻吟 着，双手（对于科学家来说真TM壮）抓着Clint的大腿。

      “你到底有多喜欢Clint的大腿啊？”他揉捏着Clint的腰。“这可不是个省力杠杆。”

      Bruce相当有技巧地向上顶弄着，而Clint随着动作上下颠簸着，几乎要证明他错了。Bruce瞥了他一眼。“那是留给你的。”

      噢。

      Tony在靠近Clint的背后啃咬着他的肩膀时不禁笑得像个傻瓜。“没错，我的。”他在Bruce推进的同时为了确保可行性，挤进了一根手指。“天啊，因为你是只魅魔，这简单多了。”

      Clint以笑容作为回应。“不用提前准备。”他开着玩笑。Tony猜他可能在模仿电视广告，不过他的小心思被Bruce每次挺进带来的喘息给破坏了。Tony似乎过于轻易地就滑进去了，不过当他完全插入后，Clint不可思议地紧致，就这么挤压着他，发出了应该被定罪的呻吟。

      房间内充斥着各种下流的声音。Bruce在呻吟，而Clint听起来几乎是在尖叫了。Tony也藏不住 自己尴尬的声音了。除此之外，Clint分泌的润滑液正在他们之间发出水渍声，还有肌肤间撞击的声音。Tony的感官已经完全过载了。Bruce正紧紧地 靠着他，而Clint把他们夹得越来越紧。他和Bruce都掌控不住节奏了，有时候他们一起捅了进去，而有时候一个人捅进去的时候另一个刚好拔出来。他很 清楚两个人都没有照顾Clint的前列腺，不过Clint已经不能清醒地抱怨了。

      他的高潮带来的冲击不亚于一辆载重火车，而Bruce正用力地在Clint的大腿上留下瘀痕。

      “操，”Tony回过神时Bruce这么说，“操。”

      是啊，Tony昏昏欲睡地想。他的额头正贴在Clint汗湿的后背上。好吧，这有点太黏糊了。

      当他醒过来时，他听到激烈性爱的声音。他环顾四周发现Bruce已经在他旁边睡着了（也有可能是昏过去了），和他一样被仔细清理干净了。然后他发现Steve正在Clint身后，以绝对是他血清赋予他的速度抽插着。而Thor正在用自己的阴茎喂着Clint。Clint的眼睛半开，瞳孔因纯粹的快感而扩张。他的唾液和Thor的前液一起沿着下巴滴落。不过Tony一点都不介意，因为画面这真TMD辣。

      “你们这么做多久了？”Tony好奇地问道，抚过Clint的头发让他慢慢抬起脸来。Clint试图对他笑，但被Thor还在他嘴里的傲人尺寸阻止了。

      “大概两小时？你没昏过去多久。”Thor笑着按揉着Clint的脸颊。Tony小声地吹了个口哨。他有点想就这么看着欲求不满的Clint，虽然他不知道如果自己如果真的盯着Clint被其他人操上两个小时会不会疯掉。“你想要再来一轮吗？”

      Tony看向Clint的眼睛。“或许可以来个24小时。”  
\--

      “欢迎回到活人的世界？”Natasha在他迷糊地睁开眼时偷笑。“你差不多睡了一整天了。”她穿着汗衫和背心。Tony在起身时呻吟着，他的背疼得要死。“你再也不会纵欲了，嗯？”

      Tony想要瞪她，虽然在此之前他就退缩了。“你从那只梦妖身上问出了什么？”

      Natasha耸了耸肩。“他只告诉我们他也不知道是不是还有其他的梦妖。我们把他当做连环杀手关在普通监狱里了。不过在那儿他再也得不到女性的精力了。”Natasha又耸了耸肩膀，看起来毫无歉意。“除非那里还有只我们也不知道的魅魔？不过可能性很小。”

      Tony发出了赞同的鼻音，然后伸手想抓住什么好让自己能够坐得更直。他的手碰到了一具温暖的躯壳。他转过头去发现Clint正在他身边酣睡。“吃多了所以睡着了？”

      “差不多。Thor把你和Bruce扔出来塞进被子里后就回去了，然后他和Steve差不多5-6个小时前才把喂饱了精液的Clint带出来。其实这有点恶心，不过无所谓。”

      “真遗憾你没能参与进来。”

      Natasha翻了个白眼。“相信我，Stark。我真的不想参加什么‘让我们把Clint操上好几天’的活动。”她站了起来，伸了个懒腰并偷笑。

      “鳗鱼尾可能会有效。”她在发现他因腰酸背痛而笨拙地揉着自己背时嘲笑道。“壮阳，应该是这么说的。”

      Tony在看到她溜出房间时挥了挥手。他的眼睛落下看向在梦中甜美地笑着的Clint。他的手正挤在Tony的枕头下面。

      “Jarvis。”他清了清嗓子，“给我订一些鳗鱼。”  
  
————End————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者FT：
> 
> 1、按照传统：先谢作者resonae ，再谢校对@altheasangel GN！ 这么长的文遇上我这种英语水平的翻译真是辛苦您了！  
> 2、SY的排版系统果然和我有仇 QAQ  
> 3、困了，想到啥到时候再补充吧，该吐槽的已经夹在里面了，不过还是希望大家能多回复一点呢【捂脸
> 
> 校对FT：  
> Bruce被撞見的尷尬令我差點撞牆(作者這橋段真是太妙了)，忍不住同情一把(笑)
> 
> 隊長的性愛很溫柔呢!
> 
> Tony的告白再看一次還是覺得很萌!!吐槽自己外加硬漢式約會…(哈哈)很有Tony的說話風格，貓譯得太棒了!
> 
> 遇到夢妖精力全失，被眾人X到呆萌呆萌的小鷹，真的好可愛，難怪Tony糾結著，想把人獨占但又"精"力不足……ORZ
> 
> 剛開始以為是一般的性愛馬拉松，多p大匯集，沒想到有個鐵鷹情感CP，這部分實在是甜甜甜~~~超級喜歡的啦XD  
> 小鷹感情有依靠，非常餓時還有隊友支援(嘿嘿)，真是超幸福的魅魔  
> 同意5樓GN，請Tony要多補補身體呀……任重道遠!


End file.
